In conventional approaches, individuals practice their shooting technique by shooting a puck or ball-like article into an open goal, often times to certain locations that are harder for a goalie to defend. However, when shooting at an open goal without a goalie present, individuals are forced to visualize the boundaries of these select locations and must determine their performance by eye, without the aid of a physical feedback mechanism with which to measure their progress. While some current models attempt to address the aforementioned issues using a fixedly coupled assembly, the invention instead comprises various individually removable/replaceable elements, alleviating the need to frequently replace the entire assembly due to wear/deterioration caused by multiple repetitions of high velocity impacts.